Ginga Hagane
is the main protagonist of Metal Fight Beyblade. He is currently on a quest to stop the Black Sun from destroying the world. His current bey is Big Bang Pegasis F:D Appearance Ginga has flame-colored spiky hair with a streak of white in the manga. He wears a blue headband with Pegasus on it; but has only one wing where as his father's headband had two wings on it. He also has golden-brown eyes (black in the manga) and has a small white bandage on his nose. His usual clothes consist of a long-white scarf around his neck, a blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt (red in the manga) ,white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, black pants and red-coloured shoes( grey in the manga). He keeps his beyblade gear on his belt so that he can quickly use it whenever needed. The white long scarf around his neck represents Pegasus's wings. His launcher was grey, now his Digital Power Launcher is light blue. In the Metal Fight Beyblade 4DMetal Fight Beyblade 4D Episode 1, he gets the missing Pegasus wing on his headband making it resemble the one worn by his father. Personality Personality-wise, he appears to be pretty laid back. He is often seen sleeping in awkward places and most of the time he does whatever he feels like doing. But, if he gets pushed to the edge, he'll do whatever it takes to protect his friends from harm. He battles from heart and never gives up. When his friends cheer for him, there is no way he can lose to anyone. He is really good at Beyblading and always believes that Attack, Defense and Stamina don't matter in battle at all, but your spirit. That belief has also helped in out in bleak situations. When Ryuga says bad about his father, Ginga is like he's gone mad, his eyes turns red and red aura can be seen wrapping around his body. When he is cheerful and gets famous, and when Blader DJ asks what's the secret behind his power, he says that it's the hamburgers that he eats. Eating hamburgers gives him more power. Especially Madoka's hand made hamburgers that are very tasty. He also announces about Madoka's hamburgers in front of the public on TV and tells that she is the best beyblade mechanic in the whole world. That makes Madoka shy. History Ginga was born 12 years before the main storyline, when he was 8 years old, an evil organization called the Dark Nebula came to capture the Bey Lightning Ldrago.Metal Fight Beyblade Episode 14 Ryusei (Ginga's Daddy) tried to stop the organization from getting it. Ryusei and Ryuga had a battle but Ryusei lost. Ryuga and Doji escaped from the Volcano, Ryusei gives Ginga, Storm Pegasis. And Ryusei was smacked by rocks. Manga Ginga began his adventures with Pegasis 105F, the Bey his father had given to him before dying.Metal Fight Beyblade Manga Chapter 1 After Ryuga defeated him again his Beyblade was shattered.Metal Fight Beyblade Manga Chapter 5 Ginga the Face of Pegasis and transported it onto the old training Pegasis that they used in his village when he was younger: it consists of the first design of the Pegasis Wheel, which was not released officially. Once he met God of Bey, which he completely respects and even bows to, he went through the bitter cold of the mountain and a volcano, and eventually launched his training Pegasus into the magma to have it transform into Storm Pegasus 105RF.Metal Fight Beyblade Manga Chapter 8 Anime The Survival Battle While Ginga is in, he finds out that many of his friends Eg. Kyōya Tategami and Hikaru Hazama etc. are participating. Metal Fight Beyblade Episode 20 He defeated 5 bladers but found out that 10 bladers were defeated by a mysterious blader named Yū Tendo. Ginga gets challenged by Osamu, Takashi and Akira. Ginga wins. He gets into the final battle with YūMetal Fight Beyblade Episode 22 and loses, Yū is congratulated and decides to hold a Tournament called Battle Bladers.Metal Fight Beyblade Episode 23 Battle Bladers Challenge Matches Ginga became destined to earn 50,000 beypoints so he can defeat Ryuga in battle bladers. He gets through many battles. One day, Tetsuya stole his BeypointerMetal Fight Beyblade Episode 33, Tetsuya hides in a construction site, Tetsuya scuttles away only to be confronted by a mysterious blader named Phoenix. Ginga thanks Phoenix only to be challenged, the winner would decide on Ginga's beypointers fate, Phoenix defeats Ginga crushing his beypointer. But Ginga gets a new launcher called the digital power launcherMetal Fight Beyblade Episode 39 Battle Bladers After getting 50,000 Beypoints to enter, Ginga fights fiercely and is likely to defeat Ryuga. He has to battle Yu.Metal Fight Beyblade Episode 40 Yu attacks fiercly but something awkward happens, Yu is defeated, Ginga has to battle RyutaroMetal Fight Beyblade Episode 43, then Reiji.Metal Fight Beyblade Episode 46 He won both battles. However Ginga gets sidetracked when the mysterious Phoenix arrives.Metal Fight Beyblade Episode 48 He finds out Phoenix is in fact his own father, Ryusei Hagane. Ryusei tells Ginga that he must defeat Ryuga for it is Ginga's destiny to stop Dark Nebula from ruling the world. Ginga gets into the final battle against Ryuga.Metal Fight Beyblade Episode 50 Ginga gets struck many times and is trying to hold on. However, with the bond he has with his friends, he uses the Blader's Spirit to defeat Ryuga once and for all.Metal Fight Beyblade Episode 51 However, Pegasis had to sacrfice itself in order to defeat Ryuga. Big Bang Bladers Ginga returns with a new Bey, Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F.Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Episode 1 Ginga found it sometime after Pegasis sacrificed itself. He enters a tournament sponsored by the WBBA called "Big Bang Bladers".Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Episode 4 With his new friend and tag-partner, Masamune Kadoya and their friends Tsubasa, Yu and, Madoka they form Team Gan Gan Galaxy and won't hold anything back to win. He gets to fight Da Xiang Wang.Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Episode 11 Ginga starts off with a Special Spin Move from the beginning. However, Da Xiang's Rock Giraffe effortlessly stops Pegasis' attack and his counterattack is intense. Furthermore, when he starts defending, he takes advantage of his "Iron Wall" so he is always on the guard. But Ginga doesn't give up and wins, in Russia, the manager of a beyblade team which the team is called Lavshuka, the managers name is Puten, he tried to get Ginga in the other trainMetal Fight Beyblade Explosion Episode 13, but Masamune ends up in the trap, in the Lavshuka round, Ginga fights NowagumaMetal Fight Beyblade Explosion Episode 14, as Nowaguma gets advantage, Ginga struggles to not get electrocuted by the cage, Nowaguma's Rock Orso is mercilessly attacking Pegasis, but Ginga doesn't give up and breaks the cage using Star Gazer, Ginga wins. In Greece, they see a girl who dreams of being an archaeologist.Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Episode 16 when they try and get into the Festival of Warriors, they are denied access because they are not EU Members. Wells comes out, and the girl from earlier comes out afterwards and reveals her name to be Sophie. Ginga, Masamune and Yu lose against Wells, Sophie and Julius. They battle Wild Fang and win.Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Episode 20 He finds Ryuga.Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Episode 26 Ryuga has a new Bey called Meteo L-Drago. He challenges Ginga to a battle and Ryuga wins. Ryuga then tells Ginga that he needs to find his Blader's Spirit. Ginga wins against JuliusMetal Fight Beyblade Explosion Episode 29 and in episode 88 he and Masamune lose against Zeo.Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Episode 36 Ginga makes it to the finals with a Blader named DamianMetal Fight Beyblade Explosion Episode 44, Ginga uses all his strength to defeat Damian and wins. Gan Gan Galaxy won but it was not over, Dr. Ziggurat came out from a helicopter was with Damian, Zeo, Jack, Selen, Enzo, Ian, Argo and Julius. Dr. Ziggurat introduces the Spiral Core. Ginga goes challenging Damian and Jack, although Damian activated Hell's Gate, Kyoya appears out of nowhere and stops the battle. Ginga just had to reach Hades City, all his friends would attack Graceys. Ginga gets oonto a truck, then a helicopter appears, Tsubasa throws a rope and they get off. In Galaxy Heart (Episode 102) the Spiral Core goes out of control, Ziggurat tries to escape from Gan Gan Galaxy and Kyoya, but Kyoya launches Leone smacking all around the elevator. Ginga tries to defeat the Spiral Core but Pegasis gets damaged. Ryuga appears through the wall and helps, both Pegasis and Ldrago fly into space joining beys smashing the Spiral Core and succeeds but Pegasis's parts were broken.Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Episode 51 Legend Bladers After the defeat of Faust and the Spiral Core, a strange event occured. A new Star Fragment similar to the one that created in the original Pegasis and Ldrago exploded.Metal Fight Beyblade Prologue 1 Eleven beams of light fell on Earth hitting eleven different Beyblades. These Beys would prove to help in a time of darkness. Ginga has returned to his normal life in Beyblading with Kenta and Madoka.Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Episode 1 However, Ginga recieved a message from an anonyomous stating for him to go to this destination and battle the sender. As Ginga arrived he was surprised to see it was none other than Kyoya and Benkei. Kyoya challenged him to a battle that would ultimately decide who was the strongest Blader: Ginga or Kyoya. In their battle, Ginga discovered Kyoya and his Leone were even stronger than before able to throw rocks at Pegasis. In an epic clash, two Star Fragement Beams hit both Pegasis and Leone. It caused them to evolve into an evolution of The Bey's. Galaxy Pegasis evolved into Big Bang Pegasis F:D and Leone to Fang Leone 130W2D respectively. In one final explosion, Ginga and Kyoya fell to the ground. After the battle with Kyoya, Ginga tried out some practice battles to understand how Pegasis evolved. The new Pegasis is more powerful than Galaxy Pegasis and can change modes via changing how the Wheel is placed. Kyoya left after getting annoyed while Ginga and Co. went after him. However upon finding Kyoya, Ginga witnesses a boy getting assaulted by a mysterious youth Metal Fight Beyblade Episode 2 Ginga gets rid of the youth with the new Pegasis and saves the boy. The boy is known as Yuki Mizusawa and notices Ginga using a Bey with part of the Star Fragment and calls him a Legend Blader before he faints. After waking up he explains to Ginga the story of the Star Fragment. A new Star Fragment has exploded and sent eleven beams of light at eleven different Beys. Beys with that power can be used to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis from ruling the world. The Bladers who own such Beys are known as the Legend Bladers. Ginga and Kyoya are two of the ten Legend Bladers. They need to find the rest of the Legend Bladers or Nemesis will conquer the world. Ginga is amazed at his story and agrees to go on this quest. He then decides to name the new Pegasis, Big Bang Pegasis. Ginga has made a new friend. Ginga then asks old friends, Masamune and Team Wang Hu Zhong if they have any information on the Legend Bladers. Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Episode 3 They do not know what he is talking about and are confused. Ginga explains to them the Star Fragment and the Legend Bladers. Masamune, after hearing this, gets excited and dreams of becoming a Legend Blader just like Ginga. Ginga turns disappointed when they do not know information on the Legend Bladers but decides to prep for the the quest. After prepping, Ginga, Yuki, Kenta, and Madoka begin but are stopped by a group of cats. The youth from before, Johannes challenges Ginga for his Legend Power. He accepts and they battle. Pegasis gets the upper hand but then gets overshadowed by Johannes's, Beat Lynx. Ginga seems doomed but Kyoya launches Fang Leone at Beat Lynx. Kyoya beats Johannes and flees. Kyoya decides to join Ginga and Co's quest. They are thrilled at this as Ginga, Yuki, Kenta, Benkei, Madoka, and Kyoya begin their quest to find the Legend Bladers. In their first destination, Zarkan Island, an island and village in Indonesia, they discover a volcano is likely to erupt due to volcanic activity. Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Episode 4 They are shunned by the villagers due to owning Beys but make friends with a girl named Sarah and her father. The team trains as they overhear a commotion. In recent volcanic activity, a Blader using a dragon-like Bey has infilirated the island. Ginga and the gang look into this as they find Ryuga who has a new Bey, L Drago Destroy. Ginga has a battle with Ryuga in order to have him help in the search for the Legend Bladers but is defeated after Ryuga defeated Kyoya. Metal Fight Beyblade Episode 5 After defeating Yuki in a battle, Ryuga leaves them to search in other parts of the world for the Legend Bladers. After leaving Zarkan Island, Kenta revealed to Ginga that he wants to go on his own in order to become a Legend Blader. Ginga accepts this as Kenta leaves the gang.Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Episode 6 Ginga later goes to China to meet once again, Team Wang Hu Zhong who tells them of an anonymous Blader, that will be entering a tournamnet titled, the "Gateway to Success". Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Episode 7 Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Episode The gang think this may be a Legend Blader. When they arrive, they reunite with their old competitors and have some training. Later the gang, hear an explosion caused by Johannes. Da Xiang and Johannes battle with no outcome as Johannes end the abrupt battle. As Johannes flees, they are met by Zhou Xing, who tells them of an anonymous Blader with a Bey that has a crimson-red hue that has incredible power; having knocked out two Bladers. Episode Synopsis Episode 1 Ginga is first seen walking at the harbor where 2 kids run passing him, he is then seen sleeping on a Water Tower. While the Face Hunters are terrorizing Kenta Yumiya. He defeats them introducing his full name, , Benkei and the others run away saying "Damn it, don't you forget this"! At the docks, Kenta wants to give Ginga something. Ginga says he doesn't need a gift, then he asked who those terrorizers were, Kenta replies they were the Face Hunters, then they chatted and fell asleep, in the morning, Kenta wasn't at the dock, when Ginga woke up, instead of seeing Kenta he saw Benkei. At a construction site, 100 Face Hunters battled Ginga, winning all of them, Kenta was amazed, and a new blader named Kyoya Tategami said that Ginga was a suitable opponent for him. Episode 2 Ginga and Kenta are at the park chatting. Ginga states that since there are strong opponents here, he will stay with Kenta. Kenta gets overjoyed by this but states that Ginga should be careful when battling Kyoya. Then, a girl looks at Ginga's Storm Pegasis and fells sorry for it. She quickly scans it with her computer and finds Pegasis has scratches and is in need of repair. She tells Ginga that he should take really good care of his Bey and tells the two to follow her. He, Kenta and the girl go to her dad's shop - B-Pit. The girl introduces herself as Madoka Amano, when the Face Hunters steal Sagittario, Ginga has to do something, he grabs Pegasis and heads to Metal Tower. There he finds Kyoya and his Face Hunters. Kyoya tells that if Ginga loses, Benkei will drop Sagittario. Ginga knows he cannot let this happen and battles him with the risk of his Pegasis shattering. As they battle, Ginga learns that as he attacks Kyoya's Rock Leone, it does not affect it. Madoka tells Ginga that due to the wind current of where they are battling at the top of the tower, it makes Leone create an invisible wall as it spins blocking any attack to Leone. Due to this, Pegasis gets sent flying up through the sky. Although Kyoya knows the battle is over, Ginga tells him it's not over. As Pegasis comes flying down, striking in Leone's weak spot: the top. Kyoya is surprised at how he lost and Kenta gets Sagittario back. Later, Kyoya gets angry at himself for losing and blames it on his Face Hunters. Later, Madoka forces Ginga to apologize to Pegasis, and he does it. Episode 3 Ginga and Madoka are disscusing Ginga's Storm Pegasis. Just then, Kenta and his friends run to Ginga in order to ask him if he can train them to be powerful just like Ginga. Ginga gets confused and Madoka screams loudly for them to stop. Kenta's friends feel sad that Ginga won't train them. Kenta then gets suspicious that Ginga will leave if there are no strong opponents here. Kenta vows to battle Ginga and win so Ginga will stay. Kenta later confronts Ginga and challenges him to a battle. As they battle, Ginga learns that Kenta's Flame Sagittario, is blocking Storm Pegasis's attacks. Ginga is impressed by Kenta. However, just when Sagittario is about to finish off Pegasis, Pegasis uses it's special move to defeat Sagittario just like it defeated Kyoya's Leone. Kenta gets sad as he wasn't powerful enough to defeat Ginga and now Ginga will leave. Although, Ginga tells Kenta that he won't leave and the reason he didn't want to train Kenta and his friends was because a Blader simply gets trained to be the best. The real power comes from the heart of the Blader and Kenta was powerful because of his determination to win. Kenta rejoices by this. Episode 4 Ginga happily gets his prized "triple-beef burger" from a restaurant and gets really happy and walks happily to friends. Kenta and his friends are having a Beyblade battle when Ginga returns with his burger. However he complains that his burger is not there. While Kenta and his friends Beybattle, Benkei and the Face Hunters confront them and challenge them to a Beybattle. Kenta then tells Ginga about this. Ginga, Kenta and, Madoka go to an old dock and find mysterious bull-shaped holes in the walls. Suddenly, Benkei reveals himself and tells them that his Bey, Dark Bull made the holes. Benkei challenges Ginga to a Beybattle and accepts, although Madoka warns Ginka of Bull's strength. Ginga's Storm Pegasis and Benkei's Dark Bull begin to fight. They both fight well, as Benkei proves his Bull is strong. Despite Ginga trying to hold on, it proves too much for him. Rocks start to fall off the ceiling and some are headed for Ginga. However, Benkei pushes Ginga out of the way and saves him. Ginga then unleashes Pegasis's special move and strikes Bull with so much force he defeats him. Despite Benkei losing, Ginga congratulates him, stating that he has a lot of power and it was a really fun battle and offers Benkei a handshake. Benkei refuses stating he only wanted to defeat him and leaves. Later, at the restaurant, Ginga finally gets his burger and enjoys it. They talk about Benkei and wonder where we left to. However, Benkei is seen eating in the same restaurant eating a burger. He vows to defeat Ginga but then he burns his fingers from the burger and screams. Episode 5 Ginga and Kenta decide to go visit Madoka at B-Pit. They find her fixing a young boy's Bey. The boy tells them a mysterious person scratched his Bey. Ginga is suspicious of this and decides to go out and find this person and stop them from scratching other people's Beys. Kenta finds two Blader's who had their beyblade's scratched by the mysterious person. He reveals himself as Tetsuya Watarigani. He is a a bullying, crab-obsessed weirdo who enjoys scratching other people's Beys on purpose with his Beyblade, Mad Cancer. Kenta challenges him to a Beybattle but during the fight Tetsuya gains the upper hand. However, just then, Ginga's Storm Pegasis comes striking through Tetsuya's Cancer. Ginga tells him that it's wrong to do that and Beyblading is about having fun and not scratching other people's Bey's on purpose. Tetsuya ignores him and just leaves. Later, Tetsuya kidnaps Madoka and puts her in a hole filled with live crabs all around her. He tells Ginga that if he wants to save Madoka, he'll have to beat him in a Beybattle. Ginga and Kenta arrive and battle in Tetsuya's own "crab" stadium. At first Ginga gains the upper-hand but then, crabs start coming out of the stadium. Tetsuya reveals that these crabs will make it difficult for Pegasis so Cancer can defeat him. Ginga is outraged at why he would do a thing like this and Tetsuya tells him why. Ginga then gets an idea to use the ledge of the stadium to strike Cancer out of the stadium. Then he uses a special move that wipes all the crabs away and strikes Cancer. Benkei reveals that he saved Madoka from the crabs. Just when, the gang were about to say something to Tetsuya, he runs away shouting "Crabby-crabby!" They later see Benkei has left. Episode 6 A Beyblade tournament is going on. Ginga and Kenta get in the finals but just when they are about to launch their Beys Ginga passes out. Ginga is later taken to a bed and is sick. Kenta and Madoka try to help him but Ginga tells them he is scared of medicine, making them laugh. After Ginga, Kenta and, Madoka eat some cake that Madoka made, Kenta asks Madoka is she can help him get a special move. Episode 7 Kenta encounters Madoka and Ginga, and mocks them because he thinks they are starting to be a couple. Both of the other two do not appear to be bothered by that. They ask him why he had been running though, but he refuses to tell them his reasons, which leads Ginga and Madoka to follow him back to the ruins on top of the hill. Kenta and Benkei really develop a strong brotherly relationship and they like to challenge each other. This really surprises Ginga and Madoka. Episode 8 Ginga, Kenta, Madoka and, Benkei are at Bey-Pit. They discuss Beyblading and Benkei now a member of their group. Benkei states he does not care that he was kicked out of the Face Hunters. He tells Ginga that the reason he wanted to beat him is because Kyoya was taken by a mysterious man and the only way to get Kyoya back is to defeat Gingka. He is then is then offered a sirloin steak by Madoka. Although, Ginga eats it, making Benkei sad. Kenta's friends then ask Benkei if he can train them to become stronger just like he did with kenta and accepts. Ginga thinks about this "mysterious man" and wonders why this happened. Benkei trains Kenta's friends really hard while Ginga, Kenta and, Madoka watch. Ginga thinks about the mysterious man again and excuses himself to go to the bathroom. As he gets there, he finds out he got himself in a moving truck. He is later introduced by a French-talking camera called "Merci." He then tells Ginga that he is in a game show called "Challenge Bladers." A series of challenges made to the contestant in order to be the best Blader. Also, if Ginga wins he will get a prize. After many challenges, like beating a Stamina-Type Bey in 60 seconds, and defeating a giant Bey by stopping it's balance on the top, Ginga wins. Merci tells him the game is finished and just when Ginga asks about his prize, he is told that they collected his data and, will use it against him and is pushed off the truck back to where Kenta and Madoka are. He greets them and questions how they collected his data. Episode 8 In the city, Ginga notices that Hikaru had been watching Beybladers play at the B-Pit, so he runs after her, eventually catching up to her. He asks her if she wants to join them, but she declines. Unhappy that she would have to go, he suggests her to Beybattle, and this obviously catches her attention. It is however Ginga who wins by using his Shooting Star Attack and observing the location of the real Wind Aquario 100HF/S among the illusions. Hikaru thinks it is all over, yet she is very surprised when Ginga tells her she was a good opponent. Perhaps she will not have to leave after all. Battles Beyblades *'Wind Cancer 145FS': When Ginga is about to battle Hyoma in the Green Hades, They talk about the way it was formed and there is a flashback about the first few battles in it. You can see Ginga battle with a Bey different than Pegasis. *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Pegasis_105F Pegasis 105F]: Gingka's first Beyblade. Pegasis was given to him by his father, Ryusei Hagane before he died. Ginga used this Beyblade until Chapter 5 when Ryuga nearly broke it with his Lightning L-Drago. *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Storm_Pegasus_105RF Storm Pegasis 105RF]: In the anime, Ginga started out with Storm Pegasis instead of Pegasis 105F. In the anime he retains his Shooting Star Attack and Tornado Wing Attack from the manga. Storm Pegass is an Attack-Type Beyblade. *'Galaxy Pegass W105R2F:' Ginga's new Beyblade after Storm Pegasis sacrificed itself to defeat Lightning L-Drago. Known as the strongest Attack-Type Beyblade Ginga ever used. Retains most his attacks from the previous Beyblade. *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bang_Pegasis_F:D Big Bang Pegasis F:D]: After fighting the spiral core, Pegasis gets shattered. A beam of light touches pegasis to evolve into Big Bang Pegasis. It is Ginga's current Bey in Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. Beast / Finishing Moves *'Lightning Edge' (ライトニングエッジ, raitoningu ejji)Ginga's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS *'Shooting Star Attack' (シューティングスターアタック, Shuutingu Sutaa Atakku; "Starblast Attack" in the English dub) Ginga's first finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 1. (anime) This attack has Pegasis jumping in the air and bouncing off stadium walls or being knocked back by other Beyblades. Pegasis then falls down to earth sideways with a coating of energy around it, striking a Beyblade multiple times, normaly ending the battle then, but sometimes it fails. *'Tornado Wing' (トルネードウイング, Toruneedo Uingu): Ginga's second finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 5. (anime) *'Meteor Shower Attack' (メテオシャワーアタック, Meteo Shawaa Atakku): Ginga's third finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 10. (anime) *'Full Power' (フルパワー, Furu Pawaa): Ginga's fourth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 30. (anime) *'Storm Bringer' (ストームブリンガー, Sutoomu Buringaa): Storm Bringer is Ginga's fifth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and episode 34 in the anime. *'Galaxy Nova': Ginga's seventh special move in the anime. He used it to defeat Ryuga in the finale of the Metal Fight season. *'Star Gazer': Ginga's eighth special move in the anime. He first used it against Masamune Kadoya in the second episode of Explosion. *'Final Drive': Ginga's tenth special move. He first used it in the first 4D episode against Kyoya Tategami and his Fang Leone 130W²D. *'Mode Change': Ginga's eleventh special move. Although unofficial, he repeatedly changes Big Bang Pegasus's modes during battle. *'Big Bang Tornado': Ginga's twelfth special move. He developed it in the eleventh 4D episodes while facing off against Da Xiang Wang and Chi-Yun Li. Trivia *''Ginga'' means "galaxy" this relates to the continuing theme of celestial objects - i.e galaxies - used throughout the Beyblade series. Hagane means "steel" and is a reference to the Beyblades in Metal Fight Beyblade. So, means "Steel Galaxy"! It is also a slang term for a "red-haired person". *The voice actor for Ginga is the same voice actor who played Brooklyn from Beyblade: G-Revolution. *Ginga's new headband looks like his fathers but has some differences. Like Ginga's Pegasis it is white not yellow, it it has different wings Pegasus is shaped more like a square. *Ginga obtaining a headband like his father's may imply that Gingka is growing into a young man and will become a legendary Blader just like his father was. *Ginga resembles Johnny McGregor from the original Beyblade series. As they have large, red, spiky hair and wear a blue headband. *Ginga also enjoys being on television as seen during episode 27. *His scarf is very similar of Kai from the original Beyblade series. *He likes to eat meat and hamburgers. *Even though Ginga's tag - partner is Masamune, they usually argue *In Metal Fight Beyblade: Gachinko Stadium, Ginga borrows Sagittario. Relationships Friends Kenta Yumiya - Kenta was abducted by the Face Hunters, but Ginga saved him, soon the both of them became best buddies, Kenta even got his friends to train by Ginga, Ginga would always help Kenta in trouble, like Ginga defeated Kyoya and won back Sagittario. Madoka Amano - When Ginga first encountered Madoka, Madoka was looking right at Pegasis scaring Ginga, she said "Poor thing"! Madoka would always repair Pegasis, in Explosion, she even helped Ginga destroy the Spiral Core. Benkei Hanawa - Benkei used to be part of the Face Hunters, but after he trained Kenta, they kicked him out. So, he joined up with Ginga, and Ginga helped Benkei to recover after Benkei and Kenta were attacked by Kyoya. Kyoya Tategami - The 2 used to be enemies, but Kyoya disbanded and joined up, still, the 2 were rivals. Masamune Kadoya - Ginga and Masamune were Tag - Partners, but Masamune would brag that he was the No. 1 blader. Yuki Mizusawa - Ginga saved Yuki from Johannes. Sora Akatsuki - One day while Ginga was in a challenge match, Ginga won a battle, so, Sora was amazed, Ginga stared at him with a smile, since then, Sora started looking up to Ginga. Tsubasa Otori - Tsubasa was a tricky person to Ginga, at first, he was calm, then he joined the Dark Nebula. Hyoma - Hyoma was Ginga's childhood best friend, the 2 would alway practice blading in the Green Hell, Ginga always lost until one time. Yu Tendo - Yu had been in the Dark Nebula, but after he witnessed their cruelty, he joined up with Ginga Enemies Ryuga - Ryuga was guilty for killing Ginga's father, Ryusei, but Ryusei wasn't dead, still, Ginga had to defeat Ryuga to revive everybody who was drained, after Ryuga was defeated, they were not friends, Ryuga just started respecting him. Daidoji - Daidoji worked for Ryuga. He was Ginga's enemy, but always lost against Ginga. Damian Hart - Damian was guilty for draining Tsubasa and Yu, but Ginga defeated him, still, Ginga battled Damian and Jack. The Black Sun - Ginga had to stop the Black Sun from controlling the world. Former Enemies Ryutaro Fukami - Ryutaro has battled Ginga twice, but lost both, he was in the Dark Nebula, but after he witnessed their cruelty, he became Ginga's Friend. Tobio Ooike - Tobio lost against Ginga, he was in the Dark Nebula, but after he witnessed their cruelty, he became Ginga's friend. Dan & Reiki - They were in Dark Nebula, but quit after they witnessed Dark Nebula's cruelness. Kumade Brothers - They were in Dark Nebula, but quit after they witnessed Dark Nebula's cruelness. Busujima - When Ginga helped Sora, Sora defeated Busujima. References Other Uses Other Languages *Af:Galaxy Staal *Sq:Galaxy çelikut *Ar:مجرة الصلب *Hy:Գալաքսի Պողպատյա *Az:Galaxy Polad *Eu:Galaxia Steel *Be:галактыкі сталі *bn:আকাশগঙ্গা ইস্পাত *bg: Galaxy Steel *ca:Galaxy D'acer *zh:银河钢 *hr:Galaxy čelik *cs:Galaxy oceli Category:Characters Category:Gan Gan Galaxy